Trapped
by Calluna Rose
Summary: Rose Miller gets into a car accident and bumps her head. She falls into a coma and the coma ends up being a nightmare. She comes face to face with the man who haunted her dreams when she was a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter is going to be in Rose's point of view. Then the rest will be first person._

_Rose is **my** character and I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street._

My name is Rose Miller and I live on a quiet street, Elm Street. When I was a kid I use to suffer from nightmares. A hideous man would taunt me. He had a burnt face, a brown hat, a striped red and green shirt, and old pants. I don't know who he was. All I knew is that he seemed to know me and his goal was to make me miserable.

Every night I would have these dreams. I wanted so badly to tell my parents but they were in the middle of a divorce. They barely notiched me. One night I awoke with cuts on my nails and I knew it was from that glove the man has on his right hand. My mom thought I did this to myself and she didn't listen. Who would believe a seven year old?

I started going to therapy almost every day and I was put on a medication. That medication completely stopped my nightmares. I started getting regular dreams. I felt free from that evil man and I was able to be a normal kid.

I thought I would never see that man again. But I was wrong.

_So far so good? I had this idea of a story in my head for a long time._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm still trying to get the hang of meaning I am having a rough time saving stuff._

_Anyways...the story begins._

It was getting dark outside. Rose quickly glanced at the sky and frowned. She watched as a flash of lightening struck the sky. The weather report said they were suppose to have light rains tonight...There was nothing about a storm.

Rose let out a sigh and rolled all her windows up. She is driving her mother's car and she her mother probably wouldn't let her use it if it got wet inside. At that thought, Rose dropped the speed limit. She won't be getting home anytime soon. She promised she would pick her best friend, Anne, up from work. Anne also didn't have her own car so Rose had to beg her mom for this car. There was no other way that Anne was going to get home. Both Anne's parents are alcoholics and they seem to forget they have a teenage daughter living in the house.

There was a crash of thunder and Rose jumped a little in her seat. Apparently this is going to be a bad storm.

She pulled up in front of the grocery store and waited for Anne to come out. Rose checked the time and cursed to herself. She's an hour late in taking her medicine. Why did she have to leave it at home? Well, she didn't know it was going to storm tonight. Just as long as she takes it before she goes to bed then she's fine. That medication does a lot for her.

Rose glanced up as the door opened and her friend sat on the passenger's seat. "It looks like it's going to rain," said Anne as she pulled out a pack of her cigarettes.

Rose shook her head and took them out of her hand. "This is my mom's car and she'll kill me if she smells smoke."

Anne looked sadly at the pack and put them back in her purse. Rose put the car back into drive and slowly drove out of the big parking lot.

"Did you hear what happened to Diana Lewis?"

Rose shook her head. She never cared much for Diana Lewis. Diana use to make fun of Rose when they were both kids. This was the time Rose was suffering from nightmares. Rose fell asleep in class and woke up screaming. Did Diana show any sympathy towards Rose? No, she just laughed.

"Diana Lewis is dead."

This made Rose flinch. Okay, she didn't like Diana but she didn't wish her dead. "How?" Yes how? What can possibly kill a 17 year old girl?

Anne shrugged. "All I heard was that her mom walked to her room to wake her up and she found Diana dead. From what I heard she was found with deep puncture wounds in her stomach. There was blood all over the bed."

Rose shivered. "Did she kill herself?"

"They don't know. They're still looking into it." Anne paused for a second and then said, "Have you noticed that kids and teenagers tend to disappear or die mysteriously in this town?"

"I guess..."

"And have you noticed that most of the people who died and disappeared lived on Elm Street?"

Rose bit her lip. Now that Anne mentioned it...weird things do happen to people on Elm Street. Especially people who live in that one house, 1428 Elm Street. All Rose heard was that a girl named Nancy Thompson went insane and watched her boyfriend, who lived across the street, die. Nancy's mom, Marge Thompson, died in that house too but no one knows how. Rose always tried to avoid that house but she does walk by it everyday to get to school. She always makes sure to run across the street. She gets the feeling that that house has eyes.

She started to remember he dreams when she was a kid. Her nightmares always took place outside that house. There would be kids outside playing jump rope and singing that song. She forgot how it went but what she does know is that the word 'Freddy' was in it.

"Earth to Rose! Come in Rose!"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and muttered, "Sorry."

"What were you thinking about? You completely zoned out."

"Nothing."

Five minutes later, it started to rain. Rose wanted to pull over until it stops but she promised her mom she would be home at a certain time.

Anne leaned forward to put the radio on but before she could even touch the button, a lightening bolt struck a tree. Anne screamed as Rose pulled the car away from the falling tree branch. But unfortunately another car was coming in the opposite direction and both cars crashed into each other.

**********

Mrs. Miller was sitting down on the living room couch reading a magazine. The dog, a collie, looked up from her spot and started barking.

"Cindy, be quiet!"

But Cindy got up from her spot and ran to the door. Mrs. Miller heard the doorbell and she let out a sigh. Who can be it be at this be? It's not Rose because Rose already has a key.

Mrs. Miller grabbed Cindy's collar and opened the door. Standing there were two police officers.

"Yes?"

"Are you Kate Miller?"

Kate (I'll just call her Kate) nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"Do you have a daughter by the name of Rose?"

Kate let go of Cindy's college and stared. "I do! Where is she?" Kate looked behind them but Rose wasn't there.

"Your daughter got into a car accident and I'm afraid she slipped into a coma once they put her in the ambulance."

Kate felt like fainting. One of the officers noticed and put a hand on her arm. "Ma'me?"

"Take me to her...now"

**********

In the hospital, Kate was running to the emergency room and ran right to the front desk. "My daughter, Rose Miller! Where is she?"

The nurse at the front desk typed in the name and said, "Room 15 on the second floor."

Kate didn't go to the elevator. Instead she ran up the stairs, onto the second floor, and to room 15. Anne was already there. She had a bandage on her head and was pacing back and forth.

Kate walked right up to her bed to see her daughter and almost broke down in tears. Rose had tubes in her and there were bruises all over her pretty face.

Anne was watching Rose and said, "The other car came out of nowhere."

"How bad is this coma?" Kate gently stroked Rose's brown hair.

Anne shook her head and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "They don't know how long it will last. All they know is that it is a deep coma and the chance of waking up is...slim."

**********

Rose was dressed in a long white nightgown and standing in front of 1428 Elm Street. The ghostly looking children were outside playing with the jump rope.

_"1, 2, Freddy's coming for"_

_"3,4, better lock your door"_

_"5,6, grab your crucifix"_

_"7,8, better stay up late"_

_"9, 10, he's back again."_

The children started laughing and a girl dressed in a long white dress looked right at her. She pointed at Rose and said, "1, 2, Freddy's come for...you!"

There was an evil laugh coming from the house and Rose let out a loud scream.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry I haven't been able to update! I been busy looking for a job and so far nothing. It's been stressing me out and I forgot about this story. I started remembering when I watched the new trailer to the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie._

_So we left off with Rose getting into a coma from the car accident. Like it is mentioned in the last chapter by Anne, the chances of coming out of a coma are very slim. I'm still deciding how long Rose should be stuck in this coma...if I should let her die in the coma...I don't know yet. LoL I don't even know how many chapters I plan on making. Probably ten and then I'll start a new fan fic. I have other idea's._

_I hope you like this chapter and leave me a reviews if you wish. I don't care if I get reviews or not. I am thankful for them though. I just write because I enjoy doing it._

Rose was still screaming as the kids playing jump rope and playing ball stopped. They just stopped and turned their heads to look at her. They just stared at her with no emotion on their pale faces.

Rose stopped screaming and stared back. It was so…silent. Rose craned her ears for any type of sound. There wasn't the sound of the wind, no singing, and no laughing. She turned away from the kids to look down the street. Just hoping to see a car but there was nothing. It was just darkness.

All she knew that she was on Elm Street and standing right in front of the house. This is the house where all the weird happenings took place.

She turned back to look at the house and was surprised to see that the kids were gone. She looked around for them but decided not to go looking for them. She's more concerned for herself.

This is so…familiar. She is getting that feeling of being watched and where did that laugh come from? She knows that laugh and that is why she screamed. That laugh use to haunt her in her childhood and nothing good ever came out of it.

Damn, why can't she remember? She remembers suffering from nightmares when she was a child but they stopped once she started taking those pills. Maybe this is another nightmare.

Rose shut her eyes and concentrated. It should be easy waking herself up. She did it in the past.

So she kept concentrating. She opened her eyes and the house was still in front of her. Odd. Why can't she wake herself up?

"Hello."

Rose jumped and looked down to see one of the girls playing jump rope standing in front of her. She was smiling at Rose and said, "My name is Amanda. Do you want to play?"

Rose only stared at her in disbelief. This kid wants to play?

"No, I don't play. I just want to get out of here and where are your parents?"

The girl only smiled and turned towards the house. "I'll race you to the house, Rose!"

"Don't go in there!"

"But he's expecting you. You don't want to get Freddy mad, do you?"

"Freddy?" That was the name from the jump rope song.

"Come on!"

Rose looked up but only to see the girl running towards the entrance of the house. Rose ran after her.

"Wait!"

The little girl opened the front door and ran inside. Rose also ran in but stopped when she couldn't see the girl anymore. There was no sound of feet running. Just silence.

There was a creak and the front door closed right behind Rose. Rose gasped and looked around for whoever did it. The wind?

Rose grasped the doorknob and tried opening it. It didn't open. She pulled harder and even began to shake it violently. She stepped back and kicked it.

She fell back onto the dusty ground and clutched her foot. How stupid of her.

"Down here, Rose!"

Rose turned her head to see the little girl running down a flight of steps. It was probably the basement.

Rose stood up and walked over to the door. She looked down and only saw a glowing light. Should she even down? In horror movies, people usually do but then something bad happens. But she can't let that little girl go on her own.

Taking a deep breath, Rose started walking down the stairs and clutching the railing for support.

As she was walking down, the temperature was rising by each step. Rose walked to the light and looked around. This didn't look like a basement at all. It looked like a boiler room and she was here as a kid.

Rose turned to run back up the steps but there were no more steps…just a wall. It looks like she has no other choice. She took a deep breath and walked straight ahead.

The boiler room was dark now and damp. That's how she remembers it from her nightmares. She was also getting the familiar feeling of being watched and perhaps followed. She put those feelings aside and paid attention to what was ahead.

She stopped when she saw a shadow ahead. She was sure it was the shadow of a man but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Hello?" She feels a little foolish and of course there would be no response.

She was starting to calm down a little bit but that didn't last long. She jumped when she heard the scraping of steel against steel. Rose put her hands over her ears and clenched her teeth at the sound.

When the horrible noise finally stopped, Rose started running away from where the sound was. She heard that sound a number of times when she was a kid and she was never able to get use to it. Even the sound of chalk scraping against chalkboard always made her want to curl up in a ball.

She was starting to remember her nightmares from when she was a child. This is how they all started; hearing children sing that awful rhyme, going into the house, the door closing behind her, walking to the basement which ends up being a huge boiler room, seeing a shadow that always disappeared in the blink of an eye, and then the scraping sound. She knew what was next.

Rose heard the evil laugh again and it was coming from right in front of her. She stopped short as somebody walked out of the shadows. Yes, she knew him. She remembers him. This was the man who use to haunt her dreams.

Freddy Krueger.

_Author's Note: I reread the whole thing and it seems good to me. I was going to add a bit more action between Freddy and Rose but I decided to leave that for the next chapter. I wanted Rose by herself and in her own thoughts._

_I will update very soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know! I really suck at updating. I'm still searching for a job and I am never home. When I am on the computer, I either fill out or print applications, working on web design, or goofing off on facebook. I took a liking to the Happy Aquarium. :)_

_Good news! I know how to end this story but that won't happen yet. I'm also debating whether or not there should be a sequel. Most likely, since I have taken a huge liking to Rose._

_I hope you like this chapter! There will be more of Freddy._

She didn't want to believe her eyes. The man standing in front of her was Freddy Krueger. Its been eleven years since she last saw him. He looked the same but then again he is immortal. Alive and immortal in your nightmares. Rose remembers the story behind Freddy Krueger and how he died. But she doesn't know how he started to haunt the dreams of children.

His face was...horrible. It was burnt and disfigured which must've come from the fire he died in. He was wearing those ugly clothes, a red and green striped sweater, brown hat, and that metal-clawed brown leather glove. He would use that glove on her when she was a kid. She would wake up, bleeding, and her parents always thought she did it to herself.

Rose locked eyes with him and said, "You don't scare me and you're not even real!"

Freddy looked amused and started laughing. "I'm only real in your dreams, little Rose." He held up his gloved hand. "I can still hurt you. Do you remember, little Rose? The beautiful marks I put on her your skin?"

Rose cringed at his cold voice. Everytime she had her nightmares, he would always call her little Rose. He never said it in an affectionate way but only it a mocking tone. Him saying it again only made her feel small and weak. It's working too.

Her eyes traveled to her arms and she studied the scars. She moved her hand up to where her sleeve was and pulled on it. She blinked and realized that she wasn't wearing long sleeve like she usually does. Her hands felt the fabric and it was...cotton. Not silk. This isn't her nightgown but that's not her concern right now.

"This is a dream and I can control my dreams," said Rose in a small voice..

Krueger studied his glove but had a satisfied smile. "You won't be waking up," he said. Krueger looked back at her and grinned a twisted grin."I'll make sure of that."

"What are you talking about?!" Was he lying to scare her?

"You're in a coma, my little Rose. There is even a beautiful bruise on your forehead." He smirked as she lifted her hand to touch it.

Rose gently tapped on a very tender spot. It also hurt and it did feel like a bruise. Her eyes traveled to her nightgown. What she was wearing was a hospital nightgown. She shut her eyes and there were the visions. The visions of the tree branch falling and the other car coming right towards her. That's all she remembered. He isn't lying.

Rose turned away from him and ran. She could hear his laughter echoing along the walls. She ran down another flight of stairs and found a dark corner she can cower in. With dread, she curled up against the corner and tried not to cry.

She won't be waking from this coma. He said it himself. Krueger is the only person who can wake her. Soon, in the future, the plugs will be pulled. Her mom won't want to keep her in a coma for a long time. It would be unfair to her daughter. She is stuck in a nightmare until the day she dies.

**********

Kate was sitting by her daughter's side and watching her face. She was hoping Rose would wake up. Everytime the doctors come to check, their facial expressions never change. Kate know's that they're not seeing any hope.

She is already thinking how long she should keep Rose in the coma. Kate won't let her stay in it forever. Maybe she'll wait a year but she doesn't want to! She read coma stories and some of the people come out of it after a lot of years.

This is stressing Kate out. Her only daughter is in a coma and she feels useless. Kate wiped a tear from her cheek and took her daughter's hand.

"I'm here, Rose." If only Rose could hear those comforting words.

**********

Rose was still in the dark corner. She doesn't know how long she's been there, but she doesn't plan on moving anytime soon. He won't make this easy for her. He enjoys her pain and fear. He enjoyed it eleven years ago so what makes now any different?

"Where are you, Rose?"

Rose jumped a little when she heard his voice. He was speaking in the way an adult speaks to a child when playing.

"I know you're close by, little Rose. Why don't you come out to play with Freddy?" His footsteps were getting closer. "I promise I won't hurt you...much."

Rose slowly stood and moved to the side with her back against the wall. She put her foot down and stepped on something furry. There was a loud squeak and Rose tripped over it. A large rat ran past her.

"There you are..." Freddy roughly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "I'm bored of playing hide and seek. Let's play another game." He gently ran one of the sharp knives down her left arm. "How about we play a game of..." He scratched her arm with the knife and Rose screamed. "screamiing. The louder you scream, the more I cut your beautiful skin up."

"Please don't do this! Please!" she screamed as Freddy slashed at her skin.

Rose tried holding the screams back but it felt like her skin was on fire. He slashed her neck, her cheek, her arms, and her stomach. He wasn't going deep but he was still making it painful.

"Scream for me. Scream for Freddy." He moved to one of her hips and slashed it.

Rose screamed loud. She was giving him that pleasure. She soon felt faint and almost fell to the ground. He roughly caught her and leaned towards her face.

Freddy slid his tongue over the cut on her cheek. He sucked at it and Rose was too weak to object.

**********

The hospital...

The doctors and nurses were frantically trying to figure out what was causing the slashes on Rose's body.

"What's wrong with her?!" Kate screamed as she was being ushered out of the room.

"We don't know ma'am but let us do our job," said a nurse.

The door was shut in Kate's face and she was just standing there. She was breathing fast and couldn't stop thinking of what just happened.

It was like an invisible person was there and cutting Rose's skin. How is that even possible? Why did she hear of something like this before? When Rose was a kid, Kate thought she was harming herself. But just now, her arms weren't even moving. Her eyes were still closed and there was no sound coming from her mouth. Rose was still stuck in that coma. Now Kate is beginning to think that Rose never harmed herself when she was a kid. It was somebody else and she's going to get answers.

_So far so good? There will be more torture in the coming chapters so be prepared. I'm still debating whether or not I should add a bit of rape._


	5. Chapter 5

_I am still having trouble looking for a job. Medicaid took my insurance away so now I am looking for an attorney. I don't know why they did it but now I have to sign up for Charity Care until this hearing. If I wasn't on any medications then I wouldn't care much but I'm on bipolar medication. I really need it._

_It's hard staying online because my sinus headache have gotten worse. I think autumn may have something to do with it and the weather in NJ has been changing. For a week it's warm and for another week it is cold. It's suppose to rain on Wednesday...I am always getting sinus headaches when it rains or snows. I really don't belong in NJ._

_Here is the 5th chapter to my fan fic. There is a killing in here but it's nobody that is special in the story. I thought it would be cool for Rose to watch someone die and see what Freddy can do. Also, you'll be seeing more of Rose's mom in this chapter. She's going to play a huge role in this story._

Rose was sitting against one of the walls and relieved that Freddy wasn't around. She was still bleeding where he cut her but they weren't deep. Not deep to the point where she'll be needing serious medical attention. The only thing that can happen is an infection. Rose almost let out a laugh at the thought. Here she is worrying about infections when her fate is already chosen for her.

With a sigh, she slowly stood up and leaned back against the wall. She is so weak and she can't stand up straight. Rose froze and listened for any sound that didn't sound right to her. No, all she could hear is the steam bursting from the pipes. Feeling relieved, she put her head back against the wall and tried to relax her heart rate.

Before she could even relax, her eyes opened when she heard running footsteps. That doesn't sound like Freddy because why would he be running? He likes to sneak up on her. Rose looked to the right and to her surprise, a girl about her age ran around the corner. She looked a little familiar...

"Jessica?"

The girl stopped running and looked at Rose with confusion. "Rose Miller? I heard you were in a coma."

"I still am." Is Jessica really here? Jessica is a year younger than Rose and they only hung out a couple of times.

Jessica looked confused and Rose said, "You're dreaming, Jessica."

"Why does it feel real?!"

"Because it is."

Jessica looked behind her and said, "A creepy man was chasing me. Actually, I don't even know if he was a man. His face was all -" She shook her head because she couldn't bring herself to continue. "Rose, can we get out of here?"

Rose looked away from the girl's desperate face and looked around instead. "I don't think so."

"There has to be a way!" Jessica grabbed Rose's arm and they both ran to the left. Rose knew it was no use but Jessica was really desperate. Freddy has become more powerful and now it is harder to get out of your own dream.

Jessica screamed when she heard an evil laugh. Rose frantically looked around but couldn't find him. She know's he can see them though.

"Come on, Rose," Jessica whispered.

But Rose didn't move. She was staring straight ahead with fear in her eyes. Jessica followed her gaze and her eyes widened in horror. Freddy was standing 15 feet from them and he had a satisfied smirk. He reached out his gloved hand and scraped the knives against the wall.

Jessica let out a cry and covered her ears. All Rose could do was grit her teeth. Sadly, she was use to it.

Freddy's eyes were on Jessica and he was advancing on her. Rose didn't want to watch this so she did the only thing she can do. "Let her go Krueger! You're more interested me, not her."

"My interest is you, little Rose," he said slowly. He stretched his hand out and an unseen power seperated Jessica from Rose. Freddy lifted Jessica off the ground and put one of knives up to her throat. "Did you seriously think I'll stop killing others because of you?" After he said that he slit Jessica's throat and Rose screamed. It was the scariest sight she has ever seen. Jessica's eyes were bulging and blood was squirting from her neck.

Rose fell to the ground and watched as Jessica's body disappeared. Oh how she wishes that she could disappear too. Her whole body went tense when she heard him walking towards her. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her thoughtfully. Rose forced herself to look at him and she could tell that he was thinking.

"I don't trust you out here, little Rose," he said in a quiet voice but Rose could hear him. She looked at him in confusion. Maybe he's letting her go...

He laughed at the confused look on her pretty face. "Don't think I'm letting you leave now." He grabbed he arm and lifted her up. "We're already having a fun time," he said. He scratched her cheek again and Rose let out a scream. He chuckled and said, "You're too cute to let go. No, I am keeping you here forever." He moved his gloved hand to her stomach and mockingly stroked it.

Rose continued to scream as he dragged her over to a room. He threw her in and looked around the room with a smirk. Rose was also looking around and noticed that there were no windows. Everything about this room creeped her out.

"Sorry for this," he said even though he wasn't sorry at all. "I'm getting this feeling that you'll try to protect or warn my victims. I'll have to keep you in here."

Rose looked at him in horror. It's like a prison and there were no lights. Freddy can easily sneak up on her and she won't be prepared for it.

"Don't worry, little Rose," he said, "I promise to visit you everyday and we'll have so much fun." He smirked at her and shut the door.

She heard him lock the door and then fading footsteps. She was trapped in darkness. Trapped in a nightmare and trapped in hell.

**********

Kate was in the Springwood public library, going through old newspapers. There has to be an explanation for those random cuts on her daughter's body. This sounds familiar and Kate is sure it happened before. She heard weird stories about Springwood. If she remembers correctly, most of the kids that died in this town were in their beds sleeping. The cops said that the kids had heart failure or a heart attack. Kate just shrugged it off but how can kids have heart failure at such a young age? The cops were covering something up.

She turnes the pages of one of the newspapers and looked for any familiar wording. She lived in this town ever since Rose was born and Kate has heard funny stories. Hopefully she'll come across something familiar.

Kate spent the next hour going through most of the papers but she got nothing. It's as if the town is hiding something. She let out an annoyed sound and stood up. Maybe she can ask around.

She approached the librarian who looked up and smiled. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, I haven't. I was wondering if you could help me perhaps."

The librarian lifted an eyebrow but nodded for her to continue.

"What's the history of this town?"

"What time period are you searching for, dear?"

Kate bit her lip and said, "When the children started to mysteriously die."

The librarian stared at Kate with wide eyes and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She picked up a couple of files and pretended to be involved with reading them. Kate wasn't fooled.

"_Look _my daughter may be in the same situation. Something supernatural is happening to this town and I need to know."

The librarian only shook her head and went in the back room. Kate stared after her in disbelief. She stomped out of the library and got into her car. She started it and backed up without looking.

**BAM!**

Kate cursed to herself and got right out of the car. She surveyed the damage she did to the other person's car and cursed to herself. _How stupid of me!_

The door to the other car opened and a handsome guy got out. He didn't even look at the damage of his car. Instead, he ran over to Kate and asked, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Y-yes. I am so sorry sir. I will pay for the damage...I wasn't even thinking-"

"Hey, hey, it's alright." He put a hand on her shoulder and Kate calmed down a little. "I'll handle it. You seemed like you were in a hurry."

Kate nodded. "I need to get to the hospital...my daughter is in a coma."

The guy looked concerned. "I'm terribly sorry. She must be very young."

"She is. She got into a car accident and she slipped right into a coma."

"Was her name Rose Miller?"

Kate looked right up at this. "Yes...how do you know?"

"I work for the police station and I was there the day it happened."

"Something isn't right. Just recently, Rose started getting these random cuts on her body and no one is even touching her. I'm trying to find answers but the librarian was no help." Kate glared in the direction of the library.

"That is strange," said the guy with a pensieve look.

"I know something like this happened before in Springwood. Do...you know anything about it um...I didn't get you name."

"Oh, David Potter." When he saw Kate's mouth curve he said, "I know what you're thinking. Ever since those books came out I been getting comments on my last name. What's your name?"

"Kate Miller. Um...maybe you could help me with this mystery?"

David's smile faded and he said, "I would love to but the police station guard their records very well."

Kate looked crestfallen and David couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her daughter is in a coma and this woman seems to be lost and helpless.

"Tell you what, I'll see what I can do. It won't be easy but I promise to do my best."

"Oh, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."

Finally, she may get some answers.

_Yay! Kate finally has some help. I remember in Freddy vs. Jason, how the cops wanted to keep Freddy a secret. Well, that's the case in this story._

_Chapter 6 will be posted soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_HELP! LoL I have __**The Nightmare Before Christmas **__songs stuck in my head. They been stuck in my head for four days! Four days ago I got the revisited soundtrack and Danny Elfman is always in my head now. :-p I have to buy the DVD._

_Anyways, I been a little on the depressed side lately. My dad has pneumonia and it's bad. His chest hurts and when he talks he sounds like a 90 year old man with emphysema. I heard it takes two weeks for the infection to go away but people also die from pneumonia...it's the 6th leading cause of death in the US. *angry sigh* He won't stay home and rest and he keeps working. At least he took my advice and went to the ER but still._

_I'm in one of my writing moods. Lately, my mind has been thinking about my future stories I have planned....Especially the saga. But...I really need to pay attention to __**A Nightmare on Elm Street **_and not _**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_. *_starts to sqiurm with impatience*_

Rose was huddling in a corner of the room Freddy put her in. As usual, she was dreading his return and what he has in store for her next. She feels so pathetic. She tries to be brave but she just wants to break when he is near her. Or maybe death is better. At least she won't be suffering anymore. She's beginning to hope that her mom gives the doctor's permission to pull the plug. Rose prefers death over torture.

_Why me? Why does he want to pay more attention to me and not his other victims? _There were too many questions in Rose's mind. Krueger has been interested in her ever since she was a kid. _I guess killers can choose a favorite victim._

Rose snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and Freddy entered. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself. Like that will protect her but she needs to use some kind of defense. Freddy sneered at how pathetic she was but it also makes him happy to watch her squirm before him.

"Since you been a good little Rose, so far, I have a surprise for you." He was talking to her like she was six. Rose looked wary. She knew this 'surprise' wasn't going to be any good.

Freddy snapped his fingers and suddenly there were lights. Not only lights though. He must've used his powers to decorate the room...in a morbid way. It reminded Rose of a flourish room only...ugly and scary looking. Before her was a small bed that strongly reminded her of the beds from a mental asylum. Chains were attached to the bed on both ends. There was no blanket and no pillow. Just a dirty mattress. But what really scared Rose were the brown walls. There was nothing on it but she had a feeling that he was going to use it against her.

"Well, what do you think, little Rose? Does it...meet your taste?"

"No," Rose whispered.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but you'll have to speak up." He was knew what she said but he wanted to play a little game with her.

"No," Rose said.

"I'm still trying to understand you."

"I SAID, _NO,_ YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Rose was glaring at him and her fists were clenched.

He was over to her and grabbed her arm. "Well, well, it looks like the kitten has claws." He dragged her over to the bed and threw her onto the dirty mattress. Rose let out a scream when he got on top of her and pinned her arms down. He leered at her and said, "Come on, my little Rose, get mad more. It sort of," he leaned towards her ear and whispered, "turns me on."

Rose'se eyes went wide and she began to struggle. She was expecting this to happen but she didn't prepare herself. Freddy bit into her neck and Rose could only let out a noise. He leaned back and studied the mark he put on her.

"P-please don't rape me. I won't be able t-to take it."

Freddy only smiled. He now know's one of her fears and he's going to take advantage of that fear. He stroked her thigh and slyly moved it towards her sex. Rose started to breathe fast and squirmed under his weight. His fingers stopped inches from her sex and he saw Rose getting even more frightened. That's just what he wanted. He pulled his hand away and said, "I'm not in the mood now but don't worry, I'll fully claim you very soon. It'll be when you least expect it." He licked her cheek with his slimy tongue and got off of her.

The chains attached to the bed jerked. Rose jumped when she felt cold rusty metal on her wrists and ankles. Freddy turned and left the room, laughing. He shut the door and went about his nightmare business.

Rose was alone in the dark room. She could only hear her own breath. His last words kept echoing in her head. _It'll be when you least expect it._ That makes her anxious. She know's that he is teasing her. He'll probably keep teasing her to make her wonder when the rape will happen. He enjoys her fear and practically wallows in it.

What is her mom doing now? Is she trying to figure out a way to rescue her?

**********

Kate was waiting in David's other car outside the police station. He went into the station to find what she was looking for. She wishes he would hurry because she wants to get back to the hospital and be next to her daughter.

David came out of the station and looked around for anyone who was watching. He found what Kate was talking about and he was hoping they'll put the puzzle together. He's curious about the murders that took place in Springwood years ago. David is starting to notice that this town holds a lot of secrets.

He walked towards his car and his eyes rested on Kate. What he just did can get him fired. He did it because he is developing feelings for her and he feels bad for Rose. Someone of something was keeping her captive in the coma.

Kate sat right up when David got into the car. He handed her the files and said, "We'll drive to my house and look them over."

Kate nodded her head and stared at the files. Hopefully, these files will hold the answer to what is happening to Rose. When she figures it out she'll do everything in her power to help her daughter.

_Okay, the flourish room part was not my idea. It was __**Lady IkoYume**_ _who gave me that idea so the credit goes to her._

_In the next chapter, I plan to bring back one of Freddy's old victims back to help Kate. I won't say who because it's going to be a surprise. :)_

_Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. It's 5 in the morning and I'm tired lol. The next chapter will be longer._

_Oh! And about the browns walls, there is something in store for Rose in those walls. I'll be writing about it in the next chapter. It was another idea that __**Lady IkoYume**_ _came up with._


	7. Chapter 7

_I finally finished the chapter! I can't believe it took me three weeks. I went through writer's block three times with this chapter. I am so glad I finished it. Like I said, I suffer from sinus headaches and the computer screen doesn't make it any easier._

_I been stressed lately...I still can't find a job, I am having guy issues, and...I may be pregnant. Yeah...long story. That's been on my mind a lot. But enough about that._

_In the last chapter I mentioned that I am bringing one of Freddy's ex victims back. It took me a couple of days to choose who it would be and I am satisfied with my decision. We'll be seeing more of Kate and David in this chapter._

_**WARNING: **__There will be a bit of torture and sexual content._

She can't take it anymore! She can't take the torture, this room….him. He's been visiting her a little more often and it's been leaving her anxious. Anxious as to what he'll do to her.

Freddy teases her until she thinks the rape will happen right at that moment. He wants her to be afraid and anxious and he's doing a good job with making her feel that way. She tries to convince herself to be brave, but images of him raping her only made her more afraid that anxious. On the brighter side, he stopped cutting her with that glove. Her cuts were slowly healing and they didn't hurt as much. That's one thing to be thankful for.

The door opened and the lights went on. Freddy looked satisfied meaning one of his killings went according to plan. Then again, he always looks like that after he kills.

Freddy spread his arms and asked, "Missed me?"

Rose looked at his glove and gasped at the sight of blood on the blades. Freddy glanced at it and smirked. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make myself more…presentable, but I was eager to see you, little Rose." He scraped his blades against each other and walked over to the bed. He snapped his fingers and the chains binding her came off.

"How do you like this room?" Freddy asked in his mocking tone.

Rose didn't answer. She never answers his questions and he didn't expect her to.

"You should be thanking me that I gave you a room," said Freddy. "I'm not nice to most of my victims so I believe I deserve a thank you."

Rose didn't say anything and Freddy sighed. "Let me help you," he said, as he slowly walked towards her. "Say, thank you Freddy, for the room."

He was playing his stupid games with her but she will not play along. Rose will never give him that satisfaction or any type of satisfaction for that matter.

Freddy sighed but he looked happy. "I'll have to teach you some manners."

Rose jumped as the walls of the room started to shake. Long rusty barbed wires slid out of the walls on both sides of her. Rose didn't even time to escape before the barbed wires wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles.

The wires weren't holding her tight, but enough to leave small puncture marks in her skin. Rose whimpered, but didn't scream like Freddy expected her to. He was going to fix that soon.

"Let me repeat myself. Say, thank you Freddy, for the room."

Rose still didn't say anything. She was glaring at him and concentrated on staying still, so the barbs won't go deeper into her skin.

"Your brought this upon yourself, little Rose." He grinned at her with nasty teeth.

The barbed wires tightened, and Rose screamed as barbs dug a little deeper. Her own blood threatened to spill from the puncture wounds. It's painful, but she still won't give in to what he wants.

"Say, thank you Freddy, for the room."

Rose was still silent. "You know what will happen if you don't say it."

"I don't care," Rose whispered. On the inside, she was screaming for help.

Freddy shrugged and said, "It's your body."

The barbed wires jerked and the barbs went a lot deeper. Rose could've sworn that they touched the bone.

**********  
Kate and David were walking down the corridor of the hospital, together. Kate wanted to see Rose before they start their research.

One of the doctors spotted Kate and walked over to her. "Mrs. Miller?"

Kate stared at him and she did not like the look he had on his face. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Deep puncture wounds formed on both of Rose's ankles and wrists."

"What?!" Kate practically knocked him over as she ran towards Rose's room. David was close on her heels since he has to see this for himself.

Kate entered the room to see a nurse treating the wounds. She walked over to the bed and gently touched her daughter's wrist.

"There is no bone infection, like we feared," said the doctor as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

"What's causing this to happen?" David asked from the doorway. He was sadly glancing at Rose's comatose form.

"It's a mystery," the doctor replied. "My best guess is, stingmata."

Kate looked away from her daughter and frowned at the doctor. "I doubt that's the case. There's something else going on here, and it has nothing to do with stingmata."

She looked back at Rose and gently stroked her cheek. "I'm going to find out what is causing this, Rose," Kate whispered.

**********  
Rose doesn't know how long the barbs were in her. She could feel her wrists and ankles throbbing from the pain.

"We can do this all night, little Rose," said Freddy from where he was standing. "I will make those wires go deeper."

She grimaced at the thought, but still didn't say anything.

"Why do you continue to fight me?"

"Because fighting you is all I have left, Krueger," Rose replied in a weary voice. "I'm going to die anyways. You said so yourself and I know you're not lying about that. I want to die with some dignity."

"Hmm...you're not going to die...yet. I want to wait until your mom pulls that plug." Freddy walked towards the bed and stopped at the end of it. "If I can't get you to say, thank you, by torturing you with these wires, then maybe I'll do something worse. I know your fear of it."

Rose looked up with wide eyes as the barbed wires came off. They went back into the wall and the door to the room closed.

What did he mean? What can he possibly do to her that is worse then those wires?

She screamed when she realized that Freddy was right by her side. He jumped on her and pinned her arms down. "Are you ready for some sexual fun, my little Rose?" He ripped her nightgown off with his glove and threw it aside.

Rose felt goosebumps all over her body and struggled. Freddy was too busy looking her body up and down. Her pale skin looked smooth and he wanted to taste every part of it. His eyes watched her heaving chest with greed.. His body slowly reacted to that and wanted to take her right at that moment. Actually, he can take her anytime. She belongs to him now, but he'll wait a little longer. For now, he wants to torture her.

Rose continued her useless struggling. "No!" Freddy put his mouth over one of her nipples and sucked it fast. He bit her nipple hard, making Rose scream.

Freddy tasted blood and rubbed his tongue against it. Her blood was perfect and he wanted more of it. He wanted to drain her whole body from the small wound. He could but he's also curious of another taste.

His hand found her lower part and his fingers grabbed her sexual orgran. Rose was staring at the ceiling with wide eyes as he rubbed it. Freddy licked it and to Rose's confusion, she felt herself go a little warm. It was like she was almost enjoying it, but at the same time, hating it. She never knew something like this would happen to her.

Freddy continued licking her and stuck two fingers into her sex. He smiled as her body jerked a little and the sexual organ was starting to feel swollen.

"S-stop, please!"

"There is no stopping until you cum for me."

"I can't do that! Just leave me be, you bastard!"

Freddy chuckled and went back to sucking on the sexual organ. His fingers were still inside her and he she was getting wet. His tongue circled the swollen nub and his fingers picked up a fast pace.

Rose's mind was trying to make her body stop, but the her body wouldn't give in. It wanted to feel the oncoming orgasm. Rose's mind finally gave up and she cried out with forced pleasure. Wave after wave washed over her and she gasped.

As Rose was recovering, Freddy tasted her bodily fluids. He sucked and swallowed most of it. He lifted his head and smirked at her. "Do you want more, little Rose?" He got on top of her and rubbed his erection against her wet sex.

Rose Miller hated herself. She gave in to this monster and enjoyed it for a short 10 seconds. Her body screamed for more and she almost rubbed up against him. This time her mind took control and stopped it.

"Get away from me," Rose whispered.

"Aww...we were starting to make a connection." He continued rubbing against her and Rose pursed her lips.

"I said, get away from me."

Freddy stopped and shrugged. He straightened up and stroked her cheek with one of his blades. "This isn't over. We will make that special connection and you will be mine...forever." His cold eyes scanned her body and he left.

Rose closed her eyes as the door closed. She put her legs together and tried to ignore the stickiness between them.

**********

Kate was sitting at her kitchen table, going through the files. David was sitting across from her and also did the same.

"Freddy Krueger," Kate whispered. She was studying a photo of a man, dressed in a green and red, striped sweater.

"What's that?" David asked.

"There's a photo of somebody named, Freddy Krueger." Kate handed him the photo and watched as he examined it.

"From what I read," said Kate while flipping through the papers, "Freddy Krueger used to work at Springwood Elementary School as a janitor. He's also a child murderer. He murdered at least twenty children, a long time ago. The parents burnt him alive in his boiler room hideout when he was released from prison on a technicality."

David looked surprised by this news and looked at the photo again. "Wow. But what does this have to do with Rose?"

"I think it has to do with a lot of things."

"What? You think Freddy is doing this to her? He's dead, Kate."

Kate bit her lip. She doesn't know what to think. She didn't answer him and continued going through more files.

"Some years after Krueger's death, a lot of kids who lived on Elm Street were brutally murdered. It says, that they would fall alseep and...never wake up." Kate found a couple of autopsy photos and gasped. She handed the photos to David and whispered, "Look at the marks on the body, David. Do they look familiar?"

David could feel his heart racing. They do look familiar because Rose has the same exact markings on her body. What is this all leading to?

"There was one victim, Tina Gray," said Kate. "I believe she's in one of those photos. It says, that she was having a sleepover at her house. Her boyfriend, Rod Lane, was in the room while she was being brutally murdered. The police accused him because he fled the scene. Rod was taken to jail and he died a few nights later in the jail cell. He was strangled by his bedsheets."

Kate looked through more of the files and shook her head. "A boy named, Glen Lantz, fell asleep in his bed and was...pulled into the bed! He regurgitated as a spew of gore and bone. What can do that, David? These are all unusual deaths but these kids would fall asleep and never wake up."

David didn't know what to say. This was supernatural and yet...

"Freddy Krueger is behind all of this. As much as I hate it to say this, he found a way to come back," said Kate, "through dreams. This sounds so crazy!" Kate put the file down and looked at David. "Rose is in a coma and she has cuts on her body that came from nowhere. Is there anyone that can help us? Anyone that will believe us?"

"Maybe. All these people in the files are dead." He picked up another page and frowned. There was another name. This name had an address on it. "Kate, I think I found somebody who can help us."

"Who?"

"Alice Johnson."

_That's right, I am bringing Alice into the story. I want to say thank you to, **Darkness Takes Over**, for telling me Alice's last name. I couldn't find it in wikipedia or on any other site._

_So, in the next chapter we'll meet Alice. Um...I didn't plan on putting some sexual content into this chapter. It just...happened. There will be more though._


	8. Chapter 8

_Another chapter! I have ideas for the rest of the story and when it will end. My estimation is…three more chapters to this one and then a sequel. I'm having some trouble planning for the sequel…I guess I'll worry about that when I am finished with this fan fic.  
_  
_Now, I brought one of Wes Craven's characters in, Alice, who was the Dream Master in the 4__th and 5th Freddy Krueger series. I figured she would be suitable since Nancy and Kristen are dead…Freddy's daughter, Maggie/Kathryn, is used in a bunch of other fan fics, and Alice happens to be the one who has more control of dreams.  
_  
"Alice Johnson?" Kate asked.

David nodded and said, "She lives in Mason. That's about an hour from here."

"I don't care if it's on the other side of the world," said Kate, as she stood up. "I have to get Rose out of this coma. Her life may depend on it."

"Well, hopefully Alice Johnson will have answers," David replied. "We don't know what we're up against." He also stood up and put the files back in the folders.

"She survived Freddy Krueger. She must have some type of experience with him."

David shook his head. "I'm still having trouble believing that this guy is killing people through dreams. Then I think of Rose and I'm not so sure."

"I know. Sometimes, I wish _I _was the one dreaming." Kate walked over to the fridge and looked at Rose's graduation photo. "I wish that the accident never happened and that she was safe at home." She looked away and locked eyes with David. "Rose knows Freddy. She knew him when she was a kid. She had fresh scratches all over her arms and I thought she was doing it to herself. She never mentioned Freddy's name but I had a feeling she wanted to. Her dad didn't give her the time to explain. He ordered me to send her straight to a therapist."

David put a hand on her arm and said, "Don't feel guilty, Kate. You're doing everything in your power to help her. I don't see your ex-husband helping."

"I didn't tell him about the accident. I haven't found the time and I don't think I'll tell him now."

"You'll have to eventually."

Kate nodded. "Do you want to drive to Mason?"

"Sure. I know where it is."

"I hope Alice will be willing to help us."

**********  
Rose was watching the door of the flourish room. She was preparing herself for what will happen next. Krueger has been gone for a while but he'll be back. Rose is getting the feeling that he enjoyed their little session that they had earlier. Her body certainly enjoyed it. How can her own body betray her like that? She accepted the orgasm even though it was distressing on her part.

No, she won't let it happen again. She'll take full control of her body if it happens again.

Rose put her head back and sighed. She was just about to relax her body until the door opened. Keeping her eyes closed, she pretended to be asleep. That may not work but she's willing to try anything now.

Krueger's footsteps were getting closer to the bed and Rose remained still. She managed to get her muscles to relax and her eyes to stay still. _Maybe I can fool the dream demon, _she grimly thought to herself.

Freddy put his hand on her knee and smirked when he felt her legs tense. "Do you think you can fool me, little Rose?" He ran his hand up her leg, reaching the point he desired. "I am the one who is in control of this dream. Your life is now in my hands."

"Just kill me," Rose whispered. "I want to die." She surprised herself by saying those words, but deep in her soul, she knows it is the truth. Her body is in a coma and Freddy is the one keeping her in it. She lost all hope.

Freddy's finger moved to her clit and he began to play around with it. "Do you really want to die, little Rose?"

Rose looked into his cold eyes and nodded. "Yes, I do. I want to die more than anything right now." She tried to ignore the finger that was teasing her. That new sexual need was returning.

"Really?" Freddy put the finger that was teasing her, inside her sex and replaced the finger with his thumb. "I'll only let you die under one condition."

"What condition would that be?"

"The condition is, I take full control of your body...if you know what I mean," Freddy said while speeding up the fingering process.

Rose's whole body went tense with anger more than fear. "That will never happen!" She didn't mean to shout that out but she was angry. Angry that she was trapped in this nightmare. Angry that she doesn't have the control over her own body and fate. Angry that she'll never go to college like she wanted.

"Then I won't kill you," Freddy said matter-of-factly. His gloved hand grabbed her chin, and he put his face close to hers. "You're going to have to wait for your mom to pull the plug or you let me take you."

"Never," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Freddy put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Then you'll suffer longer. Do you really want that, my little Rose?"

"It's better than losing my innocence to a monster." She tried to pull back, but his fingers tightened on her chin.

"There is a way you could make it all end," Freddy said. "Give yourself to me and I promise to make your death quick and painless." Freddy stuck another finger inside her and Rose shivered, her skin stirring into goose bumps.

"Yes, I know a way to make it end," Rose began, her voice steadily increasing. "I kill myself. That is the _only_ way this can end. Do you honestly think I'd be so stupid as to believe you'd stop torturing me _just_ because I give up my virginity to you?"

Freddy stopped stroking her and studied her angry face. She's beginning to know how his mind works. It looks like he is going to have to destroy her sooner than he thought. Once his victims get to his mind, they become stronger and learn how to fight him off. Not this time.

"Oh no, Rose. I will not give you that option," Freddy said. "But if you really want to, go ahead." He took straightened up and took his glove off. He handed it to her and she looked at him in disbelief. "You have the glove." He whispered in her ear, "Kill yourself."

Rose shivered at his cold breath, but did not move.

"Do you have the courage, Rose, my little Rose, to kill yourself to spoil my fun with you? Do you have hope? Hope that you'll get out of this coma? Hope that someone will come rescuse you?" He took his glove and put it back on his hand. He scratched her collarbone and Rose hissed with pain. Freddy walked over to the bed and smirked at her. "Nobody has the power to rescue you from me."

He left and slammed the door. Rose was breathing fast and staring at the ceiling. As much as she hates to admit it, he's right.

**********

"Okay, we're on her street," Kate said from the passenger seat. She was looking around and said, "Nice neighborhood." It was one of those rich neighborhoods where all the houses looked alike. Not like the old houses in Springwood.

"What's the number of the house?" David asked.

"Twenty-nine." Kate was getting very anxious. Alice Johnson is their only hope.

"Found it," said David. He stopped the car in front of 29 Brook Avenue.

Kate gathered up the files and got out of the car. David did the same and ran over to her. "Kate, listen to me. Don't mention Freddy right away. We don't know what kind of past she had with him and we don't want to scare her."

"I know. I just want this nightmare to end soon."

They stopped in front of a mahogany door with an oval glass window. Kate rang the doorbell and they waited.

There were quick footsteps and the door opened. A boy about thirteen, with blue eyes and brown hair, stood there. "Hi."

"Hi, my name is Kate Miller and this is David Potter. Does Alice Johnson live here?"

"Yeah, she's my mom. You're not selling anything, are you?" the boy asked while eyeing the files in Kate's arms.

"Oh no, we need to talk to her about something important. Is she home?"

The boy nodded and said, "You can come in." He turned his head and yelled, "Mom, you have visitors!"

Kate and David heard footsteps from the second floor. Kate's eyes went wide when she saw a beautiful woman walking down the marble steps. She looked like she was in her early thirties and Kate was guessing she had her son as a young age.

"Are you Alice Johnson?" Kate asked.

"I am."

"They want to talk to you about something important," said the boy who was looking curious.

"What would that be?" Alice directed the question at Kate and David.

"Does the name Freddy Krueger sound familiar to you?" Kate asked.

David flinched and watched Alice's expression go from curiosity to horror. "Jacob, go finish your homework while I talk to these people."

Jacob looked disappointed but obeyed his mother. Alice made sure he was gone and then said, "Follow me to the living room."

Kate and David followed her into a comfortable looking room and took a seat on the couch. Alice sat down in an armchair across from them and asked, "Who are you and how do you know about me?"

"We don't mean you any harm," David said quickly. "My name is David Potter and I am a cop from Springwood. This is Kate Miller."

"Okay, but what do you want?" Her blue eyes were wide with some fear.

"My seventeen year old daughter, Rose, just got into a car accident and she is now in a coma," Kate continued and making eye contact with Alice. "She just started getting random cuts on her body and no one is even touching her. She has puncture wounds on her hands and her body is getting all cut up."

"I never seen anything like it," said David. "We think Rose is trapped inside a nightmare and someone is holding her there."

Alice quickly pushed her red hair behind her ears and asked, "Do you live on Elm Street in Springwood?"

Kate nodded. "The files I am holding contain mysterious deaths." She held the files out and Alice took them.

Alice looked through them and had a look of sadness on her face. "Kristen Parker was my best friend in high school. One day, she confided to me about nightmares. I suggested to her that you have the power to control your own dreams.

"Kristen's two friends, Kincaid and Joey, were found dead in their beds. She was so devastated and she told me that she was going to get revenge on someone. I asked who but she didn't answer. Instead, her, me, my brother Rick, and my crush, Dan took a trip to an old house on Elm Street."

"1428 Elm Street," said Kate.

Alice nodded. "At first, Rick, Dan, and I thought it was just an old house, but Kristen seemed terrified of it.

"Kristen leaves and I notice a chalk drawing of the house, on the ground. As I leave, I turn to look at it again but it was gone. I sort of shrugged it off and left with my brother.

"That night, I was having a restless sleep. I heard Kristen call my name and I was suddenly in a boiler room. I didn't react much but I remember seeing Kristen and a man with a burnt face. He seemed...happy because there was more fresh meat.

"Kristen tries to wake up and apologizes for pulling me in. The man tells me to come to him but Kristen makes an attempt to attack him. He lifts her and says, 'Now no one sleeps.'

"Kristen comes out from beneath the water and throws a blue light towards me. She said, 'You need my power.' It passes through him first and then it goes into me. I wake up and I realize that Kristen is in danger. Rick and I run to her house and we can see the flames in her upstairs bedroom. When we enter the room with Kristen's mom, the bed is in a blaze of flames. The last of Kristen is a charred arm."

Kate and David were staring at Alice with shock written on their faces.

"After Kristen's death, I was trying to figure out who Freddy was, but all my friends were beginning to die, including my brother. Shelia was the first, Rick was the second, and Debbie was the last.

"As this was happening, my powers started to increase. I found out that I am the only one who can stop him."

"Did you?" Kate asked. She had to know how Alice fought him.

"A couple of times. The first time, I had to face him alone because Dan got into an accident and was sent to the hospital. I wanted to use all of my newly absorbed abilities against him. The fight was relatively equal, except that I had a mortal body and he didn't, giving him the advantage of immortality."

"Advantage of immortality?" David asked, looking confused. He was always a logical person, but now he is learning that the supernatural exists and pure evil is really out there.

"It's an advantage that proves nearly too great to overcome. Freddy declares that he's been guarding his gate for too long to be taken down by me. Just as he is preparing to kill me, I recall the final verse of the dream master spell. 'Let evil see itself'.

"That verse helped me defeat Freddy, by using the power of the spell to make him see the evil that is inside. I used my power as guardian of the gate of good dreams, and released the souls, that Freddy imprisoned into the gates of good dreams where he can no longer harm them. I locked the door on him and all was well for a while.

"Dan and I started seeing each other and senior year was going great. I made new friends and Dan and I become closer." Alice smiled and thought of Dan. She thought of his charming smile and gentle eyes.

"It didn't have a happy ending, did it?" said Kate, watching how sad Alice looked.

"It didn't. I started to have dreams of a young nun, with a name tag that said 'Amanda Krueger', being locked away in an asylum full of maniacs. She was...raped by them.

"After graduation, I make my way to work and find myself back at the asylum. I was being wheeled into an operating room on a stretcher, wearing Amanda's uniform, and screaming in pain. As I look around, I see Amanda Krueger on the table, instead of me, giving birth. As the baby is delivered, Amanda clamors to get it. The baby breaks free from the doctors and escapes the room.

"This wasn't an ordinary baby. The doctor's referred to it as a gift from God, but Amanda thought differently. I followed the baby into a church rectory, the same place where I defeated Freddy the first time. Before I can stop him, the baby finds Freddy's clothes and quickly grows into an adult. Amanda shows up to help me, but she is disrupted when Freddy slams the church doors. Amanda was trying to tell me to look for her in the tower."

Alice sat back and asked, "Would you like anything to drink before I continue?"

Kate and David shook their heads. They were eager to learn more.

"I phoned Dan to tell him that Freddy is back. I wish I hadn't...it only got him killed. He used his motorcycle to get to the diner, but he fell asleep and drives into another vehicle. I run outside to see that Dan was dead. I fainted and then I awake in a hospital.

"I was informed that I was pregnant with Dan's child. That gave me some comfort. Dan was dead, but I was carrying a part of him. But I knew this wasn't the end because Freddy was back. I knew it was my duty to defeat him again. I am the dream master.

"He started killing my friends, he started with Greta and later he kills Mark. That's when I request an early ultrasound for my baby, and I soon realize that Freddy is using my child to get into my friend's dreams.

"The only friend that survived is Yvonne. I manage to rescue her and I ask her to help me defeat him. Amanda was the key to defeating Freddy. That time, I had help from Amanda."

"Do you think you can help get my daughter back?" Kate asked.

Alice looked uncomfortable and said, "I have a son."

Now Kate was the one who looked defeated. Alice was their only hope and now that hope is gone.

Alice noticed this and sighed. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you," Kate whispered. "This means a lot to me. I want to know, why hasn't Freddy killed her yet?"

"Hmm...It's rare when Freddy grows an obsession for one of his victims. Especially one he met for the first time." Alice was thinking for a minute and then something snapped in her head. "Has Rose met him before?"

"Y-yes," Kate stammered. "When Rose was a kid, she had nightmares and also scratches on her body. My husband and I thought she was hurting herself. Obviously it was more."

"How long was this going on for?" Alice asked.

"Six months I think. It stopped once the doctor gave her a drug called, Hypnocil."

"I know what drug you're talking about. I'm guessing she didn't take it before the accident. That gave Freddy the advantage to get her back."

Kate watched as Alice flipped through the pages of the file. "Freddy won't keep her alive for long, will he?"

Alice shook her head. "He'll kill her eventually, but he may also be waiting for you to pull the plug, Kate."

"That _won't _happen."

"Well, that's giving him the opportunity to have more fun with her. I have a plan, but I need to be by Rose's side for that. Meaning, you need to get her out of the hospital and to your house."

David shook his head. "They'll never allow that."

"I can't do this in the hospital."

"Let me talk to them," said Kate. "David, you're a cop. Maybe you can convince them."

"I stole the files."

"But they don't know," Kate said, taking his hand. "Please, David, she's my only daughter. I can't leave her in that nightmare. You saw the cuts on her body and those puncture wounds."

David looked into Kate's desperate eyes. How can he say no to her? "Okay."

Alice nodded and said, "We start tomorrow."

_Alright! While I was typing this chapter, I was watching __**A Nightmare on Elm Street**__ and __**A Nightmare on Elm Street 3**__. Those movies kept me writing. I think I should do that for all the fan fics I write._

_I want to finish __**Trapped **__before January ends. I'm really looking forward to typing the sequel._


	9. Chapter 9

_I finally have ideas for the sequel! Yayyayayay! I was watching Freddy's Dead earlier and an idea came to my head. See? Watching the movie of your fanfic really helps. :-D_

Anyways, here is chapter 9! There will be no Alice, Kate, or David. This chapter will have Freddy's thoughts on Rose and a couple of other victims. I thought this would be a good idea.

Freddy was pacing in his private room, where he keeps most of his weapons. Pacing is something he doesn't do. He doesn't let things get to his mind, like his victims for example. His victims mean nothing to him. He kills somebody and forgets about that person. That's what he prefers, to not think of them ever again. But not Rose Miller.

Eleven years ago, he developed an obsession for this girl. An obsession so deep, that he stopped paying attention to the other children. For six months, he paid attention to only her. Maybe because she was so easy to scare. Maybe because he had a fascination for her looks.

Sneering, Freddy took his glove off and walked over to the blade sharpener. Not that they need to be sharpened, but it gives him a sense of satisfaction to watch it. He usually get's memories of him killing his old victims with this glove. His favorite memories are of Nancy Thompson and Kristen Parker's death.

Nancy Thompson was killed more out of anger than satisfaction. She was enjoyable at first, but that changed when he realized how clever she was. She quickly figured out how his mind worked.

Kristen Parker was powerful when it came to pulling people into her dreams, but she was too easy to frighten. If it wasn't for Nancy than Kristen wouldn't be able to survive for that long. When Freddy killed Nancy, he did feel some satisfaction because he was finally rid of her. Getting to Kristen would be too easy. The only clever thing that Kristen did was pass on her powers to that other bitch, Alice Johnson. Sometimes Freddy wonders what happened to her. Not that it ever bothered to him. She was too powerful and managed to beat him twice. The second time she had a little help though.

Now his latest victim, Rose Miller, is already learning how his mind works and he can't let that happen. He was looking forward to keeping her around for a long time too. Sadly, he's going to have to kill her very soon. Before he does that, he's going to take her innocence. That will be the last thing that will ever happen to her. Just the thought of that made him smile.

Out of all the girl victims he ever had, Rose Miller was the first one that he felt a sexual attraction to. One of his rules was to never get close to a girl victim like that. He'll have to continue on breaking that rule with Rose until he kills her.

He thought of her lying on that bed, her pale skin beaming with radiance. The thought of her blood cascading down it was sort of a turn on for him. Maybe he should kill her while he taking her. That would be very...entertaining.

**********

Rose was curled up in a ball, crying and praying at the same time. She was so scared to die and of him. All she wanted was to go to college and live a normal life. That was all taken away from her.

She prayed to God about a lot of things. She prayed for strength, courage, but she mainly prayed to live through this, to wake up and see her mom again.

Rose sighed and unclasped her hands. She stopped praying a long time ago. After her parents divorced, she lost all faith. What did God ever do for her anyways? She's trapped in a nightmare with a dream demon.

Her eyes wandered to the door and she waited. Freddy never leaves her alone for a long time.

And Rose was right. The door opened and Freddy walked in with his usual smirk. This time, he was holding something over one of his arms.

"Hello, little Rose," he said with a shrewd look in his cold eyes. "Do you still want to kill yourself, or were that a phase you were going through?"

Rose looked away. "Just leave me alone."

"I know you don't mean that," said Freddy as he walked to the side of the bed. "I was the one who woke your sexuality up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose replied in an indignant attitude. She knew exactly what he was talking about because it was true. Rose was never touched in a sexual way because she never allowed for it to happen. Unfortunately, Freddy was the first that gave her that type of pleasure.

"Yes, you do," said Freddy, settling himself on the end of the bed. "Now you are going to stay still, while I have my fun with you."

Rose felt his fingers over her calves and she writhed under the touch. His fingers crept slowly up her legs and ran across her stomach, feeling her muscles flex under the pad of his thumb, he moved higher to cup the underside of her breast.

She leaned in toward his touch as her mind berated her, telling her to move away, resist the temptation. Her body and mind are having that battle again. The battle where her body wants his touch and her mind doesn't want it _at_ all. Right now, her body is winning the battle.

The tips of Freddy's fingers worked the tip of her nipple into a stiffened peak and she felt his hot mouth surround her hardened nub. Rose had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out.

_Think of something else, _her mind said, warning her, but she couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Her thoughts were only of what this dream demon was doing to her. To her, this was exquisite torture. Those are the only words she can think of to describe what was happening to her. God dammit, she was enjoying Freddy Krueger's touch!

She cried out as he bit down hard on her tightened nipple. She let her mind drift, and wondered what Freddy use to look like. He must've looked normal before he was burnt to death. The only feature that wasn't ruined on his face was his eyes. They were icy blue and very cold. He was still a lot older than her. Here he is, touching her sexually. She's young enough to be his daughter.

She was drawn from her thoughts by an impatient tut, and she shivered as she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear. She gasped when she felt his wet tongue run sensually down and nip hard with his sharp teeth. His mouth enveloped her earlobe and he sucked it hard into his mouth. Rose cried out once more as the thrum of pleasure in her stomach spiked.

"Please...I...," she said breathlessly, stopping when a finger came up against her lips to silence her.

She nearly screamed as she felt his lips descend over hers, biting and sucking her tongue into submission. She tried to breathe and opened her mouth wider, breathing him in. She could feel his evident arousal.

"Do you want this?" he whispered in her ear, his voice was very husky.

Why did she have to feel this way? This dream demon, Freddy Krueger, he set her soul on fire with a mere touch of his fingers. She had never felt so lustful in her life; she was positively aching for him to fill her, taste her, and touch her where she needed him the most.

"I said do you want this?" he asked once more, and she nodded her head quickly.

He reached down and rubbed the outline of her womanhood with his fingers. He put his fingers inside it and rubbed her aching clitoris, causing Rose to shriek into his mouth. He continued to rub her until she came to a mind-blowing climax, leaving her shaking and sobbing.

Freddy smirked and stood, leaving Rose quietly sobbing on the bed, without saying anything; he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Rose wiped her tears away, trying to control her shaking body.

_No, don't think that Rose and Freddy are going to get into a romantic relationship. That won't happen. Yes, their relationship is sexual and I am going to keep it at that. Freddy is evil and he was never capable of love. He feeds on Rose's fears and when he is touching her, he likes to watch her squirm. But yes, there is some lust there. Rose and Freddy only lust for each other. Other than that, Rose hates Freddy and wants him dead like so many others._

_Rose is only a 17 year old girl, so of course her sexual hormones are running._


	10. Chapter 10

_I wanted to finish this chapter at the beginning of the week, but I got a sudden upper respiratory infection and tonsillitis. I just finished on Friday which was the last day of my antibiotics. I'm feeling a lot better except for a minor side effect from the antibiotic._

_I been trying to save this chapter last night, but I always have trouble publishing things on . :-p _

_Yay, chapter 10! Not this chapter, but the next chapter will be the last to this story. Hopefully this fan fic will be done before March. I want this chapter to be longer than the other chapters. This is the chapter where Alice goes into the dream world to save Rose. Let's see what becomes of that._

Alice was changing into denim jeans and a white tank top. She walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. She opened one of the drawers and her eyes traveled over the contents inside. Inside the drawer were tokens she collected from the friends that Krueger killed. The last time she wore them was with her first fight with Krueger.

She took out Debbie's studded bracelet and snapped it around her wrist. Lastly, she took out Rick's oriental bandana tied it in an, Amazonian fashion, around her forearm.

Alice looked up as she heard a knock on the door. Her best friend, Yvonne, was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Alice turned around and said, "Thank you so much for coming, Yvonne."

"Anytime, Alice. I love spending time with Jacob."

"Good, because I don't know how long I'll be gone for," Alice said as she rummaged through her drawers for clothes.

"Where are you going? You weren't very specific on the phone. Also, who are the people downstairs?"

"Um, that's Kate Miller and David Potter. I'm going to Springwood with them."

"Springwood?! I thought you never wanted to return after what happened." Yvonne crossed her arms, giving Alice a baffled look.

"Kate's daughter is in a coma," said Alice. "Guess who's keeping her in it?"

Yvonne's eyes widened. She knows exactly who Alice is talking about. "You're gonna confront Krueger again?"

Alice didn't respond, but the answer was obvious to Yvonne. "Why, Alice? You don't even know these people."

"I know," Alice sighed. She took out a long white nightgown from a drawer and said, "I guess I feel bad. Freddy seems...obsessed with this girl. Who knows what he is doing to her."

"What about Jacob?"

"What about him?"

Yvonne looked at Alice in disbelief and said, "You're going against Freddy. What happens if he kills you? What will happen to Jacob then?"

"I'm not going to get killed," Alice replied, looking at her friend. "Freddy Krueger fears me because he knows I am the dream master."

Yvonne didn't respond, knowing she can't convince Alice to change her mind. Alice has her own personal vendetta against Freddy Krueger because he killed most of her loved ones. It was common knowledge that Alice wanted to avenge Dan, Rick, Kristen, Shelia, Debbie, Greta, and Mark.

Alice put on a denim jacket and tucked the nightgown inside it. "I'm going to kill him," Alice murmured, putting her long hair in a ponytail.

"What happens if you fail?"

"Fine, just as long as I get Rose out of that coma." Alice walked past Yvonne without another word and walked to Jacob's room. She slowly opened the door and saw her son sitting at his desk, working on his homework. "Jacob?"

"Yeah, mom?" Jacob looked away from his textbook and at his mom.

"I'm going out for a while, but I promise I'll be back."

"Okay. Where are you going?" Jacob asked. There was something unusual about the look in his mom's eyes.

"I have to take care of something." Alice walked towards him and kissed the top of his head. She didn't know if this is going to be the last time she is going to see him. That thought made her want to hold onto her son and never let go, but she cannot waste any time. "Yvonne is here to watch you. You know I love you."

Jacob blinked and then nodded. Before Alice could get emotional, she turned and left the room without looking back. Yvonne was standing in the hallway, looking at the ground. Alice stopped in front of her and said, "If anything happens to me then I want you to take care of him."

Yvonne flinched, but nodded. "You know I will. I'm his godmother and I love him the same way you love him."

"Thank you, Yvonne." Alice put a hand on her shoulder and then walked downstairs.

Kate and David were still sitting on the couch looking anxious.

"I'm ready," said Alice.

**********

Rose was staring at the same spot on the bed for how long, she doesn't know. Her body went back to its normal self. Cautious, alert, and most importantly, not aroused.

As he teased her, a small part of her mind was hoping for him to fully take her. She would probably regret it afterwards, but she didn't care as she was being teased. To her, an orgasm is like getting drunk. She got drunk a couple of times in her life with Anne and she remembers that numbing feeling. She stopped caring about her surroundings and the stressful life that she leads.

The orgasms she had were exactly the same thing. The only difference was that the orgasm lasted for 10 seconds and being drunk only lasts for a couple of hours.

Rose looked up as Freddy entered the room. The look in his eyes made her shift a little and he was grinning at her.

"Your time is up, little Rose."

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"I mean that I am going to kill you."

Rose's heart skipped a couple of beats. Just recently, she was wishing for death, but now that it's staring at her in the face, she realized that she is not ready to die. Krueger was going to murder her and she knew it wasn't going to be quick.

"Please let me live," Rose whimpered. She put a hand on her beating heart, thinking how high her blood pressure was on the machine at the hospital. Maybe the doctors will try to bring her back to the real world.

Freddy let out a cold laugh, leaving goose bumps on her skin. "Do you think I'll take pity on you? Do you think I am merciless?"

"I'm not ready to die!" Rose moved back as Freddy walked towards her.

**********

Alice was leaning over Rose's comatose body and studying the marks on her body. She gently touched her wrist where there were bandages. "What happened here?"

"Puncture wounds," said Kate who was standing on the other side of the bed. "She was lucky she didn't get a bone infection."

They both looked up when David returned to the room. "It was difficult, but the doctor told me you can take her home since you use to be a nurse, Kate."

Kate let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I knew my old occupation would come in handy."

"Do you have what you need at your house?" Alice asked, looking at all the equipment connected to Rose.

"I do," Kate replied. She turned her attention to David and said, "We need an ambulance to take her back."

"I took care of that."

Alice nodded to this and said, "We better hurry."

**********

Freddy was stroking Rose's upper thigh, ignoring her pathetic weeping. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I'm going to rape you...to death."

"N-no..."

"Yes, but don't worry, once you have an orgasm I will kill you. I'm doing you a favor."

Rose cringed at those words. "Please don't kill me."

Freddy leaned back, placing his hands on her legs. He ran his hand up her, while he held her head with the gloved hand. His hand grabbed her sex and started rubbing it. Rose tried to push his hand away, but he was a lot stronger than her. She twisted her body, pushing against him at the same time.

"Please, Freddy! Don't do this!" Rose pleaded. Freddy was momentarily shocked by the use of his first name, but he went right back to his cold demeanor.

"It's okay, my little Rose. Just relax. You don't have to make your death horrible you know." He chuckled at this.

Rose tried to break away, but Freddy pinned her down with his body. His gloved hand was behind her back and he lightly pierced her soft skin. Rose let out a small cry, but Freddy crushed his mouth to hers as his hand grabbed her breast, roughly squeezing and twisting it. He enjoys kissing her lips. They're so soft that he just wants to bite into them and chew them off.

Rose managed to twist her mouth free as Freddy again grabbed her sex with his hand. His mouth moved to her neck, nipping and licking it.

**********

Alice gasped when she saw new marks form on Rose's back. They didn't look deep, but right now, Freddy is harming her.

The ambulance finally stopped in front of the Miller house. While the two crew members handled Rose, Alice took a deep breath and followed them inside.

There was a loud bark and Cindy came bolting towards them. Kate grabbed Cindy's collar and said, "You're going outside." Kate looked at David. "Can you put Cindy outside while I set Rose up?"

David nodded and said, "Don't start without me."

Rose was put in the guest room and Alice was impatiently pacing the room. David entered the room and said, "The ambulance is gone."

"Good," Alice replied. "Close the door."

Once Rose had what she needed, Alice sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Rose's hand. Kate and David were watching with fear and Alice gave them a reassuring smile. "I promise I'll bring her back. You two have to trust me."

"We trust you," Kate whispered. David nodded in agreement.

Alice closed her eyes and relaxed her entire body. "Now I lay me down to sleep. The master of dreams, my soul I'll keep..."

**********

Using his knees, Freddy forced Rose's legs apart. She tried to stop him, but it was a futile effort. Freddy was now between her legs, and Rose felt him fumbling with his belt.

She fought as hard as she could, but it was useless. She was completely exposed to him. She was helpless and terrified. Why was this happening to her? What has she done to deserve this?

"Please, _please _stop! I don't _want _this! Please, Freddy, _please _don't! You can't _do _this! You just can't!"

She felt his manhood against her womanhood, trying to force himself into her. Rose fought harder, with a strength born of desperation. She pushed against him as she tried to twist her body away from him.

"You're mine for good, my little Rose." He was about to penetrate her, but he suddenly stopped. Rose opened her eyes to see Freddy with a vigilant look on his burnt face. "Something isn't right," he mumbled. He fixed himself and looked down at Rose. "We'll continue this very soon."

Freddy straightened up and left the room. He closed the door behind him and strained his ears. He can feel a familiar presence. A presence he hadn't felt for a long time and hoped to never feel again. The presence of the dream master, Alice. Why would she be here after all these years? If she's here then he'll destroy her. His session with Rose can wait.

He walked as far away from the flourish room because he doesn't want Alice knowing he has a prisoner. Alice has the power to save Rose. Rose belongs to him and only him.

"Hello, Krueger," said a familiar voice twenty feet away from him.

"Alice Johnson," Freddy said in his coldest voice. "Did you miss me so much that you decided to visit me?"

"Dream on, Krueger," said Alice, stepping into the light. Freddy studied her appearance and his blades flinched. She still looked the same with the red hair and blue eyes. The only difference about her was the wrinkles that were beginning to form. Other than that, she was still very beautiful.

"Why are you here if you didn't miss me?" Freddy asked.

"Rose Miller."

Alice smirked when she saw a look of surprise in his eyes, but then they went back to being cold. "The name isn't familiar."

"Don't lie! I know you are keeping her prisoner in a coma. Give her to me and maybe I won't kill you."

"Maybe I do have her, but you'll never find her."

Alice took a step towards him and said, "You're sick you know. She's only a seventeen year old girl and you're lusting after her like a horny teen."

Freddy started laughing and asked, "Would you like me to know about the orgasms she had from me?"

"She's still young and confused. You on the other hand, have no excuse whatsoever." Alice took another step forward and kept her eyes locked with his. "Let Rose go."

Freddy was starting to get annoyed with Alice. "Rose is mine."

"Over my dead body."

Freddy grinned and said, "As you wish." He held up his gloved hand and charged at her.

Alice was obviously ready for this because she leaped and kicked him right in the face, knocking him back. "Oh, I missed kicking the crap out of you, Krueger," Alice said, landing right back on her feet.

Now Freddy was really annoyed. He almost forgot how well she can fight. He lunged for her again, but Alice whirled and kicked him again and again and again. Freddy only laughed and grabbed Alice's ankle. He whirled her around like a rag doll and tossed her to a wall.

Alice hit the wall hard and sank to the ground in pain. Freddy started to advance on her and said, "I will destroy you! That's something I should've done years ago." He grabbed her around the neck and practically lifted her off the ground. "It seems you're getting too old for this, Alice. Such a shame." He squeezed her throat and Alice tried to breathe for air. "After I kill you," Freddy continued, "I will enjoy raping Rose Miller to death. She will scream for me right before I kill her."

At these words, Alice felt pure hatred and managed to lift her legs and kick him hard in the stomach. Freddy was caught by surprise and fell back, releasing her in the process. Alice took a deep breath and marched over to him. "I won't let you harm an innocent girl!" With that, she kicked him hard in the face and kept doing it. She bent down, grabbed his glove, and digging it into his stomach.

She got right up and started running in the direction of the flourish room. "ROSE?!" Alice strained her ears for any sounds, but all she heard was the hissing coming from the pipes.

"Rose Miller?!" Alice ran further and looked around for a door.

"I'm in here! Help me!""

Alice stopped at this and her eyes traveled to a door made out of steel. She could hear rattling against it and Alice almost cried in relief. "Rose, stand back!"

Alice waited a few seconds and kicked the door hard, with the strength of a dream master. The lock of the door broke, making the door swing back and to reveal a creepy looking room. Alice found a naked girl against the wall, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Are you Rose Miller?"

The girl nodded and Alice gave her a kind smile. "My name is Alice Johnson. Your mom told me about your situation, so I came to save you." Alice took out the nightgown that was tucked in her coat and held it out to Rose. "Put this on. I figured you would be needing it."

Rose held her hand out and took the soft nightgown. She quickly changed into it and stood up straight. She looked at Alice and said, "Thank you so much."

"Thank me later. Right now, we have to get you out of this coma."

"That won't be happening," said a cold voice.

Rose let out a small scream and grasped Alice's arm. Alice glared at Freddy and said, "You lost, Krueger." She put an arm around Rose and prepared to use her powers to wake them up.

Freddy had a look of defeat on his face, but he looked right into Rose's brown eyes. "This will never be over, my little Rose. I will get you again. If you think you can hide from me, the dream demon, than you are wrong!"

Before Alice and Rose were about to wake up, the last thing they heard Freddy yell was, "You are mine forever!"

_That's it for this chapter. There is still one more chapter._

_Freddy surrendered so easy because he is aware that Alice can be more powerful than him. I think out of all his victims, he sort of feared Alice because of her powers. That's just my opinion though._

_I hope you liked this chapter! Rose is finally free from the nightmare/coma. Freddy's last line will play a big part in the next two stories. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Too much has been going on. I promised to finish this in February, but a lot got in the way. It's really hard to write when you're suffering from panic attacks. I never know when I will get one because they come so unexpectedly. I just need to get this sorted out with my therapist...thankfully there is a treatment._

_This is the last chapter!_

Kate and David watched in astonishment as Rose and Alice awoke at the same time. Rose looked at her surroundings in confusion, gasping when she felt familiar arms enclose around her. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey," Kate whispered.

"Am I really back?" Rose clung onto to her mother, starting to cry.

"You are," Kate replied, gently stroking Rose's hair.

Alice smiled at this, thinking of Jacob and how happy she is to return to him alive. She would've fought with Freddy longer, to finally finish her revenge, but she had to get Rose out of there. Without saying anything, Alice stood up and quietly walked out. She wanted to give Rose and Kate some time alone. She didn't even wait for a thank you, she just left, feeling satisfied.

David left Kate and Rose alone, running after Alice. He stopped her at the front door and asked, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"No, I think I'll take the bus to Mason, but thanks for asking."

"Then let me drive you to the station. I think Kate and Rose should have some alone time."

Alice shrugged. "Fine with me."

On the way to the bus station, David and Alice were both quiet. David was thinking of the recent events with Kate and Alice was thinking about the fight she had with Freddy. She was starting to wonder if there will be another fight between them in the future. Then again, Alice doesn't want that to happen. As much as it will satisfy her to finally watch Krueger meet his downfall, Alice can't take the risk and leave Jacob motherless.

David was beginning to wonder where his relationship with Kate is going to go. He really likes her, wanting to spend more time with her. This time, he wants to take her out on a date. There will be no talk of Freddy or what happened just recently. David wants to take the time to get to know Kate. Hopefully she feels the same way.

**********

_A month later..._

Rose was slowly healing from the trauma she had to endure a month ago. Kate offered to bring Rose to see a therapist, but Rose rejected that idea. No therapist will believe Rose's story. Rose explained that to Kate and Kate finally agreed. All that mattered was that Rose was getting proper sleep thanks to the Hypnocil. She is not having anymore nightmares.

One day, Rose decided to drive to Mason to thank Alice. She's wanted to thank Alice for a while, but Kate wanted Rose in the house. It even took a while for Rose to convince her mom that she wants to use the car for the drive to Mason. Kate let out a sigh and said, "Bring Anne along."

This is what she did. Rose was taking her time driving, listening to Anne talk.

"I'm shocked you are driving again," said Anne happily, and she started searching for a station.

"I'm shocked you trust me to drive you again," Rose replied, her eyes on the road and concentrating on not getting into an accident. There are some nights when she is afraid to fall asleep. She is sometimes afraid that she will not wake up and get stuck in a coma again.

"That accident wasn't your fault, Rose."

"I know. I just don't want to get into a coma again."

"What was it like, Rose? You know, being in a coma."

Rose didn't respond right away. She didn't tell Anne about Freddy. She doesn't want Anne to know that the child murderer, Freddy Krueger, is killing young people in their dreams. Rose learned that fearing Freddy is what brings him in your nightmares. Rose fears him, but she has the Hypnocil. It's not something you can get at a regular town pharmacy.

"I don't know how to explain," Rose said, feeling guilty about lying to her best friend. "It's like sleeping, I guess."

Ten minutes later, they pulled in front of Alice Johnson's house. Anne stared at the house in awe and said, "Wow, talk about having a lot of money. Why are we here and how do you know this woman?"

"Um...my mom is old friends with her. I just need to talk to her privately, so I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response, Rose got out of the car and walked to the front door of the house. She was a little nervous about seeing Alice, but Alice rescued her. Alice didn't have to risk her life for her, but she did. Rose took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood Alice. "Rose?"

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Please, come in." Alice stepped aside and Rose walked inside. Alice closed the door and led Rose to the living room.

Rose sat down in the armchair and Alice took a seat across from her. "I just wanted to say how thankful I am that you rescued me."

"It was no problem, Rose."

"But you almost got yourself killed. When my mom told me that you have a son, I felt like a huge burden."

Alice shook her head and Rose couldn't help, but admire her hair color. "I know Freddy Krueger and what he is capable of. He killed all my friends, my lover, and my brother."

"He seemed afraid of you," said Rose.

"He is," Alice said in a proud voice. Rose smiled. "I am the dream master. He knows I am powerful than him and that scares him. Krueger doesn't want to think that he has a weakness." Alice leaned forward and said, "I'm just glad you're safe, Rose. I know this may take some time to get over."

"Did you get over what he did to you?"

Alice looked thoughtful and slowly shook her head. "No. I tried to forget about the pain he put me through, but the memories will always remain with me. I'm just thankful that I am still alive and that I can watch my son grow. It's going to be hard, Rose, but take one day at a time. It's all over."

"Well once again, thank you." Rose stood and Alice followed suit. Rose slowly walked up to her and gave her a hug. Alice smiled and hugged her back. "Remember, Rose, one day at a time."

Rose nodded and pulled back. She looked into Alice's blue eyes and there was an understanding between them. Both of them have experienced the pain that Freddy Krueger can put you through. The only difference is that Alice lost a lot of friends and loved ones. Meanwhile, Rose was sexually assaulted and tortured.

She left the house and slowly made her way to the car. Anne was smiling at her through the car window and Rose smiled back. Alice was right. All she has to do is take one day at a time.

_That is the end of __Trapped__. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I wanted some more interaction between Rose and Alice._

_There will be a sequel to this story. I shall start the sequel very soon. I don't know when though. Sometime this month, that's all I can promise._


End file.
